Tales of the Otherworld: The Answer
by Reiki Shutuagi
Summary: The "sequel" to Tales of the Otherworld, which isn't finished. I PROMISE I will not spoil anything for anyone. That is a promise! It's new, Reiki is MC once again, takes place a few years later.
1. Chapter 1: Memoir of Friends

_**Tales of the Otherworld: The Answer – Chapter 1: Memoir of Friends**_

Reiki was sitting on the train in total deep thought. She wondered if her friends even remembered her...

Reiki Shutuagi was now twenty years old and attending the University of Scaliene in Tokyo... The University was named that after the once famous city that Reiki lived in... The Urban City that it once was, it was now in almost total ruins... War and crime devoured the city after Reiki left it. All of her friends eventually left the city, too. They were all now looking for new things that await in their life. Their adventures together came to an end when Reiki left the city. Their job of solving the mysteries was finished and they returned to normal school days once the Persona and all of that vanished to thought forever.

Reiki moved around at short periods of time... But she was never ever alone. Reiki was always followed and eventually adored by Takuma Saiou... A long time friend and now lover of Reiki's. As soon as she finished college, she wanted to marry her beloved Takuma Saiou. It wasn't till their final year of High School that she remembered him confessing his love for her. Reiki was in utter shock when it happened and happily accepted as soon as they were done with college.

But now she was sitting on the train right next to Saiou-kun on their way to the University of Scaliene of Tokyo, Japan... The most prestige and wild University in all of Japan. Reiki stared out the window as she saw the new buildings... It was a very long time since she came to Tokyo last. She remembered all of the old buildings. She wondered how much more new stuff was added onto the University...

Reiki then took her thoughts of that away when Saiou looked at her and asked, "Do you think everyone remembers us?"

"I hope so..." Reiki said as she gazed out the window, thinking of all the friends.

First of all, there was Hubert Ozwell... The person that broke Reiki's ankle and injured the other one the very first day she had met him. She remembered his very short, blue hair and black, square glasses. She even remembered the weapon he used when fighting alongside his Persona. A double-edged sword that, when separated, turns into two pistols to shoot. It could even turn into an arrow when Hubert worked with it. He was a smart student with some of the highest grades in his Class. At the time she met him, Hubert was seventeen (17) years old and was a Third Year and Scaliene High School. He lived in a Dorm that Reiki moved into. She remembered the fights that got into over small things and then eventually broken up my either Saiou or Cress Albane.

Then Reiki was thinking about Cress Albane... He was also a smart student and was the Captain of the Scaliene High School Kendo Team. He was in Reiki's High School 3rd Year Class, Class 3-B. Cress made some above average grades. Reiki memorized that way of thinking about Cress. He was someone who usually helped anyone with anything. He was the knightly type to help anyone who would need it. That was just Cress' way of thinking about things and acting on them. At least that he would do a good act. His main weapon when fighting would be sword and shield. He was a classic hero.

The second person Reiki remembered, was Ruca Milda. The transfer student who transferred in on the second day of school... He was a Third Year Student in Class 3-A with Hubert. Reiki realized that he used a giant as hell broadsword for fighting and giggled a little on the inside. He was such a quiet boy at the beginning of the year. Perhaps meeting everyone else at the dorm introduced him to new things and practically saving the world beside his friends...

Reiki remembered Richter Abend and Duke Pantarei. Richter was the red-head, in actuality, a half-elf from another world while Duke was the white-haired boy and quiet as can be. Richter was the Student Council President as a Third Year and Duke was the Vice President. Both of them could summon a Persona except had to use a Revolver in order to do so. Their powers were and acted much more different than anyone else. Maybe excluding Reiki, Hubert, and Saiou... Reiki made good friends with them and actually still keep in contact to this day.

After that, Reiki remembered everyone else, the rest of the Persona Users, and then regular students that she forever formed a bond with. She always thought after meeting him, that Hubert was more special than her. But thanks to him, she doesn't put herself down anymore and continues to move toward her new Destiny. To her new Hope... Her new Fate... This is where the Tale began and where it will end. The Tale of journeys to another world with her friends and saving the two worlds from the Shadows and Evil...

Now Reiki just wanted to begin a normal life again, with her friends. She just hoped that they remembered her as much as she remembered them... Saiou held her hand then as he spoke, "It's almost time to go. Look, look at the map on the computer... We are almost there..."

Saiou reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his old Tarot Cards and said to Reiki again, "Just look. Out Destiny reached a conclusion the years ago. But... now... The Wheel of Fortune is once again moving... What do you think this means...?"

"I dunno... I guess we just have to wait and see for ourselves," Reiki gave Saiou a smile and he smiled back to her.

"Here are your things," Saiou had reached up to the luggage rack and pulled down Reiki's hand bags. They had to wait for the train to stop to grab the rest of their things. The thing that made Reiki mad, was that males and females could only be room mates of the same gender. That meant that she couldn't be in the same room as Saiou... It was still the same as before... Most Students preferred to live in the School Dorms because it was cheaper. Even though most of them could probably afford an apartment. They were attending the most prestige University in Japan, after all...

Saiou took his laptop bag and put it around his shoulders and let it reach down.

Then a voice came on the train's speakers and said, "Here we are folks. Welcome to the University of Scaliene, in Tokyo, Japan. I hope you all have good year to the students attending this prestige University."

Reiki walked out down the stairs and shortly followed by Saiou. Reiki walked outside and looked around. It actually wasn't that crowded because it was a little into the evening already. Reiki immediately bet that everyone was either talking in the lounges or eating out to dinner in the giant city that Tokyo is. Saiou came out right after Reiki and looked around, too. He then asked Reiki, "Do you want to message the others?"

"That is a brilliant idea!" Reiki yelled as she pulled out her cell phone. She then just started pounding in the keys to send a text the others that planned on coming. She then got a swarm of messages...

The First Message:  
_Sender: Hubert Ozwell  
Hey Rei-chan! Long time no chat, hasn't it? I can't believe it's been a few years, what about you? I hope that all of us can have more adventures at the university! Remember! We are the Scaliene High School Kendo Team! And we always will be and have their Spirit and Heart! Isn't that about it? Well, I'll chat later. See ya!_

_~Sincerely Hubert Ozwell_

"So he started calling me Rei-chan?" Reiki complained as she went to the next message. Saiou giggled a little and Reiki gave him a stare.

The Second Message:  
_Sender: Richter Abend  
How's it going, Reiki? I hope you've had a good time traveling... right...? I bet it wasn't as fun as our times adventuring, right? I hope to talk later. Sorry, Duke is trying to take my phone! Apparently his is dead! H-Hey! Duke! I'm typing still!_

_~See you later, from Richter Abend_

"I'm surprised how much he talks now... hehe..." Reiki smiled as she went to the next message.

The Third Message:

_Sender: Duke Pantarei_

_What's going on? I just took the phone away from Richter just now. XD It's been a long time since we've seen each other. How has Saiou been since he confessed his love for you at the end of the school year? -grins- Well-! I'm, going... to have to cut this short! Richter better get away from me!_

_~Later, Duke Pantarei_

The Fourth Message:

_Sender: Richter Abend_

_I think I'm going to kill Duke... Next time... HE BETTER CHARGE HIS DAMN PHONE! He is SO not taking mine again! XO_

"Those two are so weird..." Reiki said to herself as she got a big grin on her face. She didn't realize that Saiou was looking at the messages from behind her back.

The Fifth Message:

_Sender: Kyoya Otori_

_Hey Reiki-chan. I can't wait to see you again. Me and Kio both can't wait... And my sister. Did I tell you anytime that she was going to be living down the street from the University? That's my Fuyumi Otori for you... heh... I have to go! Fuyumi wants me to help her carry her things in now. I'll see you later!_

_~Till then! Kyoya Otori_

"Fuyumi's coming...? This will be just great..."

The Sixth Message:

_Sender: Kio Takura_

_I made a excuse if you saw Kyoya's message. I'm waiting for him outside of Fuyumi's house. It's kind of obvious that she would have her own house because of how rich the Otori Family is... Am I trailing on...? I just felt like texting that :)_

_~Sayonara, from Kio Takura_

_The Seventh Message:_

_Sender: Hikari Gojyou_

_This is your Sensei~! I can't believe I had to get to the university before everyone else along with the rest of the Professors and Teachers... And other Staff Members... What a pain... Oh well... I hope you can have class with me. -wink- Unlike everyone else, I've actually seen you since the parting. Later._

_~From Hikari-sensei_

"That's my Sensei... Two more messages left in my box... Wait... How come Shuji or Jade haven't send me a message? Or Raven...? They all said they transferred to the University in some way... They could at least have the energy to text or call me!" Reiki complained to the phone. Saiou was laughing behind her under his breath.

The Eighth Message:

_Sender: Rudger Goodwin_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be on the train with you guys this morning... I apologize in advance before you go ahead and kill me when you get to the University... I got held up in work here. Sorry... But I thought I told Rex to be there... He is your father... He really things of you as a daughter, you know... Have you ever acknowledged that before?_

_~Good bye and later, Rudger Goodwin_

"Why does Rudger always give me long messages...? Does he like to make me read that much...?" Reiki asked herself as she scrolled down to the last message.

The Ninth and Final Message:

_Sender: Kotoko Soriumi_

_Reiki-senpai... I'm sorry I forgot to message you... Rudger is making me do so much work...! Even though I'm supposed to be at my Room getting everything ready. Do you think you would want to be my roommate this year? Michiri said she had someone else in mind. -sigh- Give me your message later, :) And then, I hope you can be my roommate! ^^_

_~Love, Kotoko Soriumi, "Koto-chan"_

"I guess I should be her roommate... I didn't have anyone else in mind..." Reiki said as she put her phone away. She was irritated that not even Rex had sent a text. She thought he was busy as being the new Director of the Police Corps of Tokyo... The Station positioned near the University... But Reiki thought he should have still tried to send a text... Even a really small one. She just wanted one from him... Oh well now... At least she could see him later tomorrow. Maybe today... But it was already evening...

"Reiki... We're here," Saiou said with a smile on his face.

"Whoa! The building is huge!" Reiki yelled when she looked out the building and saw the University Campus in the background... There were multiple parts with the Dorm Rooms for two, where public things were like the auditorium and such, and then there were multiple, multiple rooms for classes... Reiki knew that the sport things were in the back along with the fields...

_...She couldn't wait to get off the train and go inside to see her friends, once again..._

~/~\~/~\~

Author's Note!: I used Roman's Japanese name "Rudger" this time around (unlike "Road to Top Duelist" where I accidentally used it once and kept it. X_X). There will be even more Tales of Characters as this goes ;)

Also: THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER! I don't care... (2000+ Words)...

I also think that "The Answer" will be better than the original since I already like the idea more... :D

It's based a little more off of Persona this time (hence title, the expansion/epilogue to P3).

See everyone in the next chapter and review. (I WILL NOT make it spoil anything! Even I don't know much of how Tales of the Otherworld will end excluding the obvious "The Main Characters defeat the final villain" and blah blah, blah.)


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

_**Tales of the Otherworld: The Answer – Chapter 2: Reunion**_

The train pulled into the station and Reiki immediately jumped out of it. She was quickly followed by Saiou when he jumped out. Reiki went over to where all of the big bags were stored on the train and grabbed her bags and then took out Saiou's things along with them. Saiou walked over to her and took all of his things and followed Reiki, who was running off down the paved road to get to the Student Rooms. She was running as fast as she could because Reiki had not had any dinner and was as hungry as possible. Reiki had her things practically on her back as she ran right on down the hallway. She didn't even realize that she busted the doors wide opened. Reiki was running so fast Saiou didn't have much of a chance to even remotely catch up to her.

But before Reiki even realized it... She ran right into a boy in the hallway where the middle of the first floor student rooms were. The boy let out an extremely loud yell, "WHAT WAS THAT FO-?"

He looked over and then noticed that it was Reiki Shutuagi that ran right in. She was on the floor and picked her things up, not even noticing the boy that she knocked over. Then Reiki looked at him and then saw his voice. He couldn't see anything because Reiki accidentally knocked his glasses right off of his face. Eventually the boy looked down and found where they were. He picked them up and quickly put them on. Reiki got enough patience and looked up and noticed who the boy was as soon as he looked up and saw her. And then at the same time they shouted...

"REIKI!"

"KYOYA!"

Saiou huffed and puffed as he caught up to them and then heard their yelling. He looked directly at Otori Kyoya... An old time friend and excellent student. He always had some of the highest ranking grades in the class along with Reiki Shutuagi and Takuma Saiou as top. He had slick black hair that shone in the glowing evening and rounded glasses fit his intelligent figure. He was wearing his own outfit consisting of a jacket similar to the one at the old Scaliene High School. Unlike how Kyoya wore his outfits in the past for weekends and such, his outfit didn't consist of him having a tie on. No, instead he was just wearing a white shirt underneath the dark blue jacket. Kyoya was wearing his regular gloves and shoes. His bags were all now on the ground because of Reiki.

Reiki was still surprised as she could be and then immediately jumped to pick her things up. Right after she stacked all her things together, she was about to go down and pick Kyoya's things up. But... They were already stacked together when Reiki noticed a girl standing by all of the stuff...

...It was Sokozawwa Michiri... Reiki was staring at her... It was the girl that had a huge crush on Kyoya since they were in Middle School that Reiki could remember. That meant it could have been before Middle School that she had a crush on Kyoya. Michiri saluted to Reiki and said to her, "Been awhile, hasn't it... Shutuagi Reiki-san!"

"Yes it has! Sokozawwa Michiri!" Reiki cheered up and down at the same time as Michiri was.

Saiou walked over by them and said, "Yo Michiri."

"Hey Saiou!" Michiri smiled big.

"Oh yea, Michiri," Reiki started.

"Yessss~?" Michiri asked.

"Where in the world is everyone?" Reiki asked her.

"I dunno. Jade-sama, Raven-sama, Rudger-sama, Wesker-sama, they all walked to the main Faculty Office for some kind of meeting. That is just staff members, though. Everyone else is a big question mark to where they are to me," Michiri shrugged.

"Really? Wait a second..." Reiki listened down the hallway because she thought that she had heard yelling.

"What's wrong?" Saiou asked.

"Hearing voices in your head?" Michiri teased as she knocked on her own head.

"No! They are actual voices! Listen," Reiki listened to where it would be coming from.

In about two seconds flat, there was a group of Students running right towards Reiki, Saiou, and Michiri. Reiki tried looking at all of their faces. As soon as they arrived to the three of them, one stepped up and yelled, "Reiki! There you are!"

"O-Oh! Kio!" Reiki yelled as Kio ran up to give her a big hug.

"Diddja miss me in the years that passes?" Kio shouted with a smile.

"Of course! I missed everyone!" Reiki yelled.

"It's good that we can at meet once again, "Richter said with a smile as he walked up with his things right behind him. Duke popped out from behind them with his things, as well. Reiki looked at them, smiled soft, and said, "Richter-kun. Duke-kun."

Kio stepped back with his things by Richter and Duke and smiled. Duke then said, "Did you miss me the most?"

"I think she missed me the most!" Kio complained.

"Umm... Can you two please stop it..." Richter asked the two of them as they argued.

"Not until we figure out who Reiki missed the most!" The two of them yelled in unison.

Reiki stepped up to Richter and whispered, "I'm going to guess the three of you were together these years?"

"Very correct," Richter sighed as the two continued arguing.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT?" Hubert yelled to the two of them when he walked to stand by Richter's side. He, Richter, Reiki, and then Saiou continued to stare at the two of them continue arguing.

"Koto-chan! Come here!" Michiri waved as she saw Kotoko walking forward already. She was smiling her regular sweet smile and said, "Ah, Reiki-senpai! It's good to see you again. Michiri has been good company for the time without you."

"It's good that Michiri really did stay with you and your family," Reiki smiled again.

"Michiri here will never be a burden!" Michiri chanted to herself.

Both Reiki and Kotoko started laughing at Michiri chanting to herself.

Then a boy came running up to Reiki and yelled, "Reiki-chan! Have you've seen Wesker?"

"Wait! Didn't Michiri say that he went to the Faculty Office?" Reiki yelled back over the volume of Kio and Duke still arguing.

"I haven't seen him since he said he was going there. I even went to see and ask if he was there and they said he hasn't been there all day!" The boy explained.

"This is bad..." Kotoko suddenly stopped laughing and so did Michiri.

"Phoenix Edo! Get over here!" Another girl's voice yelled.

"Kohak Hearts...?" Reiki asked.

Edo turned around to go to the girl and yelled back to Reiki, "We need to talk about something! And yes, do you remember Kohak-chan?"

"O-Of course I do!" Reiki nodded.

"We'll be back in a minute!" The two of them yelled together.

"Reiki. Just forget about him right now, okay? If there is something, I'm sure they will figure out on their own," Saiou said in a low voice as he put his hand on Reiki's left shoulder.

"I guess..." Reiki said back to him.

"Alright. I'm finally here!" A voice yelled as he walked up to Reiki and Saiou. Reiki looked at him and then realized that it was Hubert Ozwell...! She then finally yelled back to him, "Huby! You really are here!"

"H-Hey! Don't call me that!" Hubert complained. "It's HUBERT! H-U-B-E-R-T-!"

"Haha! I guess that's Hubert for you," Michiri patted his head.

"M-Michi-chan! Stop it!" Hubert complained again.

Everyone just burst out laughing at Hubert. He blushed and tried to hide it. Then Saiou eventually said, "Who in the world is going to room with who? Oh yea, I call Hubert here!"

"I can deal with this!" Hubert smiled as he grabbed his things. He and Saiou walked off to a room before anyone else in the room could even say anything.

"I guess I'll be rooming with Kotoko here," Reiki turned to smile to Kotoko who gave a big grin back to her. Reiki sighed as she grabbed her things while Kotoko grabbed hers. They were already to go, but wanted to know who else was going to room together.

"I'll partner up with Kohak! Right Kohak?" Michiri called over to Kohak who gave a thumbs-up back to her. Michiri grinned and ran over to Kohak and grabbed her arm.

"I guess I can partner with Kio, 'kay?" Kyoya asked as he turned to face Kio; who just finished his argument with Duke, again...

"Uh, alright!" Kio nodded.

"I'm with Richter!" Duke raised his hand as he ran up to Richter's side. He looked like Richter's Student Council Vice President all over again.

"Let's go, then," Richter said as the two of them walked over to their room.

"Wh-Where in the world is Cress?" Edo complained as he stared at Kotoko and Reiki, who were the only ones not to go to their room yet.

But then Reiki's phone went off as she got a text message. She opened the message up and read it aloud, _"Tell Edo that I will be to his room as soon as I get to the University. I was running a little late today, sorry... Give me his room number, by the way."_

"Jerk," Edo sighed as he grabbed his things and headed to his room.

Right then, Reiki and Kotoko started going to their room as Reiki glanced back and saw Yuri Lowell and Flynn Scifo running their way, yelling. They had their "giant stuffed dog" running behind them. Who was otherwise, Stahn Aileron...

"Hey, Reiki! Where the hell is Stahn going to sleep?" Yuri complained as they were in a hurry.

"With you guys. Make room for three!" Reiki yelled as she walked to her room. Kotoko was already walking to their room when Reiki was about to try catching up.

"What?" All three, Yuri, Flynn, and Stahn, yelled.

"You heard me!" Reiki yelled as she ran off as fast as she could to catch up to Kotoko who started opening their room's door.

"I can't believe this..." Yuri put his head down and pouted.

"We'll have to make do..." Flynn said as he walked to a room and opened the door.

"How stupid!" Stahn complained...

~/~\~/~\~

Author's Notes: I was kind of lazy with this chapter =.= Anyways, I just wanted a pretty simple reunion excluding the adult, adult (you know, staff/professor) main characters... And two late additions that will later be a part of _Tales of the Otherworld_... Guess from the list of Staff Member's Michiri gave in this chapter. * hint * *hint * * nudge * * nudge * *slam *

~/~\~/~\~


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Chat

_**Tales of the Otherworld: The Answer – Chapter 3: Welcome to the Chat**_

Reiki ran into her room and threw her bags down with a sigh. She eventually sat down on the bed of her choosing and started going through her things. She first took out all of her clothes and put them in the wardrobe on her side of the room. The room was made for two people. Each side of the bedroom part had a bed, desk and chair by the window, a wardrobe, and other stuff for storing or putting your things at. Reiki opened the wardrobe and saw a laundry hamper in there and put hung her clothes up. She put other things in the drawers of the wardrobe. In the space behind the hamper, she put her two swords... Her most prized possessions... She has had them ever since her time even before all the weird events at Scaliene High School. Reiki also took her laptop out of her laptop bag and put it on her desk. She then put about a million pillows on her bed took out her cell phone to charge it. She put it right next to her laptop and connected the charger to an outlet.

On the other side of the room, Kotoko put her own sheets onto top of the ones on the bed. She put her staff into the wardrobe, behind the hamper, just like Reiki did with her swords. The staff's case was decorated top to bottom. The Staff was passed down in her family for generation and currently belonged to Kotoko. She did the same thing with her laptop, clothes, and cell phone as Reiki did.

Reiki then logged into her account on this chat website and then said over to Kotoko, "Kotoko! Can you put everyone's user names into my account as friends and current chat?"

"No prob!" Kotoko ran over to Reiki's laptop and pulled out a piece of paper that had everyone's user names on it. Reiki walked to the left of where would you stand looking into the room from the doorway. She felt like exploring the small room. To the left was the bathroom with a shower and bathtub, the toilet, the sink, and a mirror that is a medicine cabinet. Reiki put her and Kotoko's towels on the rack and then exited the bathroom.

Then Reiki walked over to what is the right and right into the kitchen. It wasn't too big, but it was okay for Reiki. She had said that she planned on eating at restaurants in Tokyo for the different cuisine than the University's food. The kitchen had a mini-fridge type, a sink, a stove, a microwave, a toaster, cabinets for storing any can foods or boxes. There was a table towards the back of the kitchen with about four seats at it. Maybe the University Heads thought that students would group together a lot... There was also cabinets for pots, pans, and silverware.

After a little more looking in the kitchen, Reiki went into the main room and sat down on her bed and grabbed her laptop from the desk. She then looked over at Kotoko and asked, "What is everyone's user names? So I can know who is who..."

Kotoko grabbed the piece of paper and then just started reading off, "Hubert is EdgeOfDeep... Yuri is Starlight-Knight-1 while Flynn is Starlight-Knight-2..."

"All three of those names just figure..." Reiki grinned. She knew by Hubert, Yuri, and Flynn's attitudes and personalities that those user names aren't new to anyone who knew the three really well.

Kotoko then continued, "Stahn is BlasterCalibur, Richter is HeadMeister666, Duke is ErudonRonan, Kio's-Lil-Toy is obviously Kohak while Kio is HellRaiserOik..."

"Why in the world did Kio make such a weird user name...? At least Kohak's makes since if you know her so well!" Reiki complained to nothing. Kotoko was giggling and Reiki gave her a death stare.

"Continuing..." Kotoko eventually said, "Michiri is CutieCuteGirl101, Edo is SilverWind-Assault, Saiou is destinyXfate..."

"And the five doctors that are mainly poor excuses for adults?" Reiki asked with a grin.

"Oh, yes! Raven-sama is ThatOldMan... That just figures..." Kotoko started giggling. "Jade-sama is NecromancerOfDarkness. Hikari-sensei is xxDoctorSanxx, Wesker-sama is ProjectVeronica, Rex-sensei is GoodwilledDirector, and finally Rudger-sama is ZeroXboundary. That's everyone!"

"Okay! Let's log in!" Reiki shouted.

"What's your user name?" Kotoko asked.

"HopesOf1000!" Reiki chanted.

"You're so odd... Mine is FosumePrincess," Kotoko smiled as she logged in.

_*HopesOf1000 logged in._

_*FosumePrincess logged in._

_CutieCuteGirl101: "You'd better get here!"_

_SilverWind-Assault: "I didn't do shit!"_

_CutieCuteGirl101: "You will pay!"_

_HopesOf1000: "Um... What did Edo do...?"_

_destinyXfate: "I have no idea how these two even started fighting..."_

_FosumePrincess: "Crap happens... I guess..."_

_*ThatOldMan logged in._

_CutieCuteGirl101: "Come here and die!" *pulls out an ax*_

_ThatOldMan: "..."_

_*xxDoctorSanxx logged in._

_*GoodwilledDirector logged in._

_Silver Wind-Assault: "WAHHHHHH!"_

_CutieCutegirl101: "DIEE!"_

_xxDoctorSanxx: ". . ."_

_destinyXfate: "Umm..."_

_ThatOldMan: "Can u 2 please stop it!"_

_Silver Wind-Assault: "Fine."_

_CutieCuteGirl101: "whtevr ol' man."_

_ThatOldMan: * facepalm *_

_GoodwilledDirector: "What in the world is going on...?"_

_HopesOf1000: "Stuff."_

_GoodwilledDirector: "...Helpful... Really helpful..."_

_HopesOf1000: "I know! X3"_

_GoodwilledDirector: "I don't know about you and I never will..."_

_*ZeroXboundary logged in._

_GoodwilledDirector: "Oh, brother."_

_ZeroXboundary: "I found out that Sephiroth Crescent will be attending the University."_

_Everyone else: "REALLY?"_

_ZeroXboundary: "Yes. I found about him in the files this morning and found day of transfer here."_

_Silver Wind-Assault: "That's interesting..."_

_FosumePrincess: "I heard he was a smart boy and has perfect grades."_

_destinyXfate: "I heard something completely different... I thought he was some kind of delinquent."_

_CutieCuteGirl101: "Who the hell cares? Y? Y?"_

_HopesOf1000: "Can you please be quiet?"_

_CutieCuteGirl101: "NEVA! Not until u chase me to freaking hell!"_

_*CutieCuteGirl101 is now offline._

_*Kio's-Lil-Toy logged in._

_*BlasterCalibur logged in._

_*ErudonRonan logged in._

_*HeadMeister666 logged in._

_HopesOf1000: "Why in the world did all four of you log in at the same time...?"_

_Kio's-Lil-Toy: "Is my Kio-kun logged in?"_

_FosumePrincess: "Nope."_

_Kio's-Lil-Toy: "WHAT? Y NOT?"_

_BlasterCalibur: "BECAUSE HE ISN'T! Geez..."_

_Kio's-Lil-Toy: * pout * "I'm logging off then! T_T"_

_*Kio's-Lil-Toy is now offline._

_ErudonRonan: "I think I logged in at the right time... That's two dorks down..."_

_HopesOf100: "You are so mean."_

_ErudonRonan: "I never said I had to be nice."_

_HeadMeister666: "Bull crap..."_

_BlasterCalibur: * sigh * "I'm glad I didn't tell Kohak-chan that Kio is passed out right now."_

_destinyXfate: "How do you know? Flynn and Yuri are his room mates."_

_BlasterCalibur: "We were talking prior before this. Mwahaha!"_

_destinyXfate: "Figures."_

_GoodwilledDirector: * moan * "I have papers to sort out... Later..."_

_HopesOf1000: "Sayonara!"_

_*GoodwilledDirector is now offline._

_ZeroXboundary: "I have work to do too... Sorry, gotta go everybody!"_

_Everyone: "Later!"_

_*ZeroXboundary is now offline._

_BlasterCalibur: "I swear. Those two brothers always have to leave at the same time..."_

_HeadMeister666: "Hey, their brothers... Just figures for them."_

_ErudonRonan: * nod *_

_BlasterCalibur: "I'm tired... Good night..."_

_destinyXfate: "YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE SCHOOL!"_

_BlasterCalibur: "Dunno stop me frm being tired..."_

_*BlasterCalibur is now offline._

_destinyXfate: "Asshole..."_

_ErudonRonan: "How cruel." * yawn *_

_HeadMeister666: "Go to bed."_

_ErudonRonan: "Whatever... Night..."_

_HopesOf1000: "Gooooood night!"_

_destinyXfate: "Night."_

_*ErudonRonan is now offline._

_HopesOf1000: "Who else is even here?"_

_HeadMeister666: "Can't you see in the box?"_

_HopesOf1000: "But I don't feel like it."_

_HeadMeister666: * facepalm *_

_destinyXfate: "I'm still on."_

_FosumePrincess: "..."_

_ThatOldMan: "...?"_

_HopesOf1000: "Hey old man. How come you haven't talked?"_

_ThatOldMan: "Don't feel like it."_

_*ThatOldMan is now offline._

_destinyXfate: "What about Kotoko?"_

Reiki looked over at Kotoko's bed and then realized that Kotoko had fallen asleep. She sighed and walked over to turn Kotoko's laptop off.

_*FosumePrincess is now offline._

_HeadMeister666: "?"_

_HopesOf1000: "I just walked over and turned Kotoko's laptop off. She fell asleep apparently with her hands by the enter and period keys."_

_ThatOldMan: "Sort of... Makes sense. I need to go offline. Jade wants me._

_HeadMeister666: "How come he didn't log in?"_

_ThatOldMan: "Getting ready for tomorrow, apparently. Later you three."_

_destinyXfate: "See ya."_

_HeadMeister666: "Night."_

_HopesOf1000: "Good night~!"_

_*ThatOldMan is now offline._

_HeadMeister666: "I'm getting tired... Duke snoring is making me drowsy..."_

_destinyXfate: "Then go offline."_

_HeadMeister666: "Then, good night you two."_

_HopesOf1000: "Night, Richter-senpai!"_

_destinyXfate: "Good night."_

_*HeadMeister666 is now offline._

_HopesOf1000: "Well now..."_

_*EdgeOfDeep logged in._

_*Starlight-Knight-1 logged in._

_*Starlight-Knight-2 logged in._

_destinyXfate: "You three."_

_EdgeOfDeep: "I just wanted to log in before going to bed. I didn't think anyone was still on."_

_Starlight-Knight-1: "Freaking Stahn fell asleep." * moan *_

_Starlight-Knight-2: "Does it matter...? Reiki's online."_

_*HopesOf1000 is now offline._

_Starlight-Knight-2: "Y-You're kidding me! DID SHE DO THAT ON PURPOSE?"_

_Starlight-Knight-1: "Awww... Now all of the girls are offline..."_

_destinyXfate: "You a pervert?"_

_Starlight-Knight-1: "NO! Girls are just really fun to... well... Talk with~"_

_destinyXfate: "Internet talk... Yuri world for sex..."_

_Starlight-Knight-1: "NEVER!"_

_*Starlight-Knight-1 is now offline._

_EdgeOfDeep: "I will never understand Yuri..._

_destinyXfate: "I was only telling what is true..."_

_Starlight-Knight-2: "It IS pretty true. 8)"_

_destinyXfate: "Exactly. :)"_

_EdgeOfDeep: "Ugh... I have something to do in the morning... I have to offline like I said. Later."_

_Starlight-Knight-2: "Later."_

_destinyXfate: "Night for about the millionth time today."_

_EdgeOfDeep: "See you guys tomorrow! ^^"_

_*EdgeOfDeep is now offline._

_Starlight-Knight-2: "Um, Saiou. I have a question."_

_destinyXfate: "What?"_

_Starlight-Knight-2: "Have you've seen Hikari-sensei or Wesker-sama all day?"_

_destinyXfate: "No... I was wondering where they were... I haven't seen them..."_

_Starlight-Knight-2: "I have to go doing something. See you tomorrow?"_

_destinyXfate: "Y-Yea..."_

_Starlight-Knight-2: "Bye."_

_*Starlight-Knight-2 is now offline._

_destinyXfate: "I guess I should go off..."_

_*destinyXfate is now offline._

Reiki sat back in her bed thinking. She had turned her laptop and put it back on the desk. She was sitting back in her bed and eventually passed out as she turned the light in the room off. And Kotoko was still passed out, sleeping all weird like...

~/~\~/~\~

Author's Notes: And there is Chapter 3! I plan on most chapters of _The Answer_ to be longer. =D Anyways, yep. The next chapter will explain a little more about three characters that didn't have a huge role and weren't truly in this chapter in the next one... :-) Till then... (omg, this chapter was almost 2000 Words too! I'm surprised with myself now...)


End file.
